That God Damned Ghoul
by EvilMonkeyWrench
Summary: The good doctor has always been interested in the physiology of ghouls.


Originally written for the kinkmeme

The original prompt:

" _I have a thing for (male) ghouls and I'd like to see a fellow smoothskin have a ghoul fetish. Basically, I want a female human to get it in with a ghoul (I'd really love Raul or Charon)._

 _As long as there's m!ghoul/f!human smutty I'm happy._

 _Bonus points if the ghoul is SHOCKED to learn that a ring-a-ding broad like her would be into him._

 _I might autofill, but I'd love for someone else to fill._ "

Title: That God Damned Ghoul

Characters: F!LW, Charon

Relationship: Het

Kink: Ghoul, Medical, Size, Oral

Summary: The good doctor has always been interested in the physiology of ghouls.

* * *

He was doing it again. That ithing/i with his skin. The ambient radiation in the subway tunnels was knitting what was left of his skin back together over the slash wound. The feral had come from out of the dark unseen until it attacked, but Charon had taken the brunt of the damage when he threw himself between it and his Mistress.

Now his wounds were healing over in that fascinating way. Mercy didn't have a crush, it really wasn't that she would swear it. It was simply medically, and scientifically, interesting. The fact that the skin was attached to a round ass and a voice that drags gravel over her nipples was only a bonus.

"Smoothskin," he said sounding annoyed. She removed herself from her reverie and looked into Charon's milky blue eyes.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"I don't like the look of this place," she looked around and realised what he meant. The area they had wandered into was devoid of feral ghouls and rad roaches, someone had cleared the area out. So either they were wandering into the home of a wastelander or the pit of raiders. She took her laser pistol from her hip and Charon followed suit, cocking his shotgun in the silent tunnel.

A few moments of cautious walking brought the distant sounds of a radio playing merrily. Mercy relaxed her grip on her pistol, it was rare that they found a raider camp with a working radio, it was probably just a wastelander. She looked at Charon and shot him a smile but he maintained his apathetically angry expression that he always sported. She jokingly gave him an over acted scowl.

There was a bang and the Doctor's glasses shattered off of her face. She fell to one knee in shock and gently rubbed her eyes to check for glass shards. Above her she heard the recognisable shots of Charon's shotgun.

"You like that you bastards?" he shouted as he advanced. After regaining her balance she stood and squinted ahead of her, able to vaguely make out the shape of her bodyguard cutting his way through raiders like they were made of paper. Not wanting to accidentally hit Charon she decided to stay out of this fight and leaned against the subway wall to wait for him to finish.

When the shots died down Mercy saw a shape approaching her with a limp. She readied her laser pistol and squinted. "Charon?" she asked.

"It's me, smoothskin," he bent down and picked up what was left of her glasses and whistled quietly. It had been a very close shot indeed, and one that Mercy didn't particularly want to think too much about.

"Are you hurt?" it was stupid question, of course he was hurt; he had to take on a whole group of raiders by himself. Charon grunted in response and she gave the sternest look she could muster. "Let me take a look at it." When Charon didn't move to show her where he was hurt she cocked her head to the side in confusion. He usually followed suggested instructions so well. "Charon my glasses are broken, I can't see where you're hurt. You'll have to show me."

He grunted and shifted his weight from one side to the other, then hissed and put the weight back where it was. That helped her, he was probably hurt on his legs.

"Is it your leg?" she asked. He coughed slightly and looked away.

"My crotch," he finally replied. Was he embarrassed? Mercy thought the idea was cute.

"Is there anywhere you can sit?" He turned and walked off, she followed behind him to a dirty chair in the raider's self-made home. "You're going to have to take your pants off." He stopped stiff as he went to sit and stared at her. Or she guessed he was staring. "I'm a doctor, Charon, and I need to see your crotch." A moment passed and she blushed and readjusted her stance when she realised what she had said, but she was sticking with it.

He grunted to show his displeasure and he stood to push his pants down past his knees then sat down slowly and carefully. She took out her medical pack and kneeled in front of him. "I'm going to need to get close," she said, and it wasn't only her 'interest' that made it true, without her glasses she wouldn't be able to see properly.

She handed him a bottle of whisky for the pain and he took it gratefully. He popped the cap and downed as much as he could in one good and coughed.

She dropped her eyes when he suddenly found the ceiling to be very interesting and found herself momentarily unable to focus on the wound that was so very close to the largest cock she had ever seen. Not that she had seen many before she left the vault or after for that matter, but it was far larger than she was expecting. She let out a quiet impressed whistle. Charon looked down at her and she blushed and hoped he thought she was whistling at the closeness of the wound to his organ.

"Okay, I'm going to stitch the wound closed and then use some irradiated water to close it for good," Charon grunted and returned his gaze to the ceiling. The Doctor had to get in close to see the wound well enough to begin stitching it together, but after clearing away some of the blood with water she found it to not be as bad as she was expecting, it would only take two or three stitches and the gash missed any… important parts.

Charon squirmed slightly when Mercy poured water on his crotch. It was soothing and pleasant, which was not what he wanted when the smoothskin was so close to dick. He took another swig of the whisky and closed his eyes in… was he ashamed?

The ghoulification had done a number on him, and the cock he had once harboured a secret pride for was no longer the perfect, thick pole it had once been. The skin was rough and leathery and missing in some places, exposing the muscle beneath.

Despite the pain he felt as she began the first stitch, there was still the warm breath of her mouth being so close. It enveloped the head of his cock and sent shivers up his spine. Oh god, did he just twitch? He closed his eyes tight and willed himself not to get hard, but her breath was so warm and the side of her hands were gently grazing the sensitive flesh.

"I'm sorry," he said when he realised he was fighting a losing battle. His dick was beginning to stiffen and rise against his will and he felt another wave of embarrassment.

"It's okay, I'm a doctor," Mercy said with a small gulp. She was a professional and he had nothing to be embarrassed about, he told himself. This has probably happened to her plenty of times over the years. He looked down at her and was comforted by the focus she seemed to have for the wound, like she didn't even notice the hard on that was standing to attention right next to her face.

She was pretty, for a smoothskin. Her dark brown hair framed her face well, and her dark eyes were the colour of chocolate, luxurious in the wastes of the post-apocalyptic world. Her lips were on the thin side but the way she gently chewed them when she was concentrating or think hard was now working against him as it conjured images of her dragging those lips across the shaft of his cock and gently sucking on the tip.

He chugged the last of the whisky and let out a pained groan.

The groan sent a carefully concealed shudder down her spine. It was throaty and sound she had imagined making the ghoul make on nights when she was able to have her own room, or when she was sure that her bodyguard was sleeping and not likely to wake up.

She felt a little guilty for dragging the process out more than necessary by going slowly in her ministrations, but it wasn't every day she got the opportunity to get so personal with her bodyguard. She was sure he didn't like her despite her best efforts to treat him well.

He smelt dry and musky to her, it was an aroma that sank deep into the pit of her being and sent her insides churning. The sight wasn't helping her much more, he was so very hard and she doubted that she could wrap both of her hand around his length. His cock had deep patched of exposed muscle that she imagined dragging across her insides.

She accidentally let her had stroke the side of his cock and was surprised by the smoothness of the leathery skin there. She jerked her hand away under the guise of starting the next stitch, but kept part of her sight on the tempting bared flesh. When she found herself wondering how he would taste she gulped down the saliva that had begun to gather in her mouth and she licked her lips quickly.

Out of the corner of her eye she could make out the swollen head leak a little and fought to keep her eyes on her work. She rubbed her thighs together and spread the juices that had come from her clenching pussy.

This was inappropriate. Right now, he was her patient and thoughts about climbing his face, about riding that fine cock, about letting him thrust in and out until she can't walk straight and can't recall anything but his name… she bit back a moan and shuddered a little.

Mercy tied the last stitch tight and exhaled, it would be over soon and she would be able deal with her little problem when they reached Megaton. Thank god she and Charon had separate rooms.

She opened the bottle of irradiated water and tipped it to soak the rag in her hand. She mentally prepared herself and began to gently dab the area surrounding the wound. His skin reacted to the radiation in the water after only a few moments and she smiled as it started to knit itself back together. She had never seen a ghoul's regeneration up close before and so she committed the image of the healing skin to memory.

"I should really be making notes right now," she whispered to herself. She moved her hand to get a better look at the process and inadvertently stroked the underside of the ghoul's dick eliciting a surprised moan from above her. She stilled as her nipples hardened in response to the noise and she stared slack-jawed at her bodyguard.

After taking a few shallow breaths he looked down at her with a heat in his eyes that almost strung a groan out of her. "Smoothskin," he said. She bit her lower lip at him and tentatively repeated the action with the tips of her fingers.

"Smoothskin," he growled with a shudder. He would not allow her to play this game with him, but she intended to play for keeps.

She dropped the rag in her hand and properly gripped the base of the shaft. He hung his head back with a sigh and went to place his hands on her but thought better of it and let them grip his knees instead. She firmly squeezed and dragged her hand up and down, sliding his foreskin over the sensitive tip. She wondered whether he was uncut before the war, or if the radiation had made him regrow it. She then filed it away under questions never to ask him.

She experimented a little with her rhythm going a little faster and then little slower, squeezing in varying placed to see what got the louder moan from the ghoul. A drop of precome formed at the tip of the cock and, following the whim of the moment, she leaned forward and slowly licked it off. Surprisingly she found that he didn't taste much different from any of the other men she had been with in her life since the vault. Encouraged by this fact she parted her lips and dipped her head over the head of his cock and sucked.

This wasn't happening. Couldn't be happening. The injury must have been worse than he thought if he was dead right now. Charon stared down at his employer as her lips wrapped themselves around his cock and sent a surge of heat through is body. Sure, he had thought about her in this kind of situation before now but never would he have believed it would actually happen to him.

He moaned and rolled his hips as Mercy bobbed her head up and down his length, her tongue caressing the veins on the underside of his cock on the way down and sucking hard on the way back up. She couldn't reach the base of his dick but it was still too much for him when she reached as far as she could go and gagged. Waves of electric pleasure spread with the heat and he dug his fingernails into his knees.

He wanted to touch her so bad, to hold her head and make her take all of him. But also to run his hands over her body with an uncharacteristic gentleness. He settled somewhere in between and started stroking her hair. She hummed appreciatively around his cock, the vibrations making his balls tighten up.

"Smoothskin," he groaned and lightly tugged on her hair to make her back away from his dick, she looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. He pushed her back and got on his knees to meet her on the floor. He cupped her face and put their foreheads together. "You don't want to do this," he shook his head slowly. It was painful but Charon knew it to be true, and while he didn't know what was making her do this he wasn't about to take advantage of her.

"But I want to!" Mercy protested. Charon backed away slightly to look her in the eye, he was sure she hadn't said what he just heard.

"No, you don't," he stroked her face slightly and went to stand, she grabbed his hand and followed him up.

"Charon, I want this," she said it with such clarity and determination that he was almost shocked. "And I want iyou/i," she finished by standing on her tiptoes and gently kissing his torn lips.

Charon didn't know how to feel about this, part of him was unconvinced so he shook his head slightly from side to side, but the rest of him wanted her too, so he wrapped his arms around her and forced the kiss to be deeper. She would be the death of him.

Mercy had to admit that she was somewhat surprised when Charon took control of the kiss the way that he did. She had imagined that she would have to be the one to take charge but here he was probing her mouth with his tongue. Not that she was complaining.

His still hard cock hung heavily between them and her hands returned to their grip as they kissed. He moaned into her mouth as she gently squeezed the damp tip and slid her thumb over the slit she found there.

With a growl he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the chair and then fell to his knees before his mistress. Mercy hastily unbuckled her belt and started to pusher pants down with much excitement, Charon helped as best he could by pulling off her boots and laying them to one side and then pulling her pants down past her thighs and then her calves, and then finally off of her ankles.

He caressed her smooth legs and marvelled over her intact and unscarred skin. His hands were large and warm to the touch and Mercy hummed in approval as he gave her legs a firm rub-down. He leaned forward and kissed just above her knee and left a trail of kisses over her thigh. The warm hands also continued their way up and gently pushed her legs apart so that she bared herself to him in all of her unshaven glory.

She looked at him between her legs and sighed as he ghosted his thumb over her wet labia and circled her clitoris. He leaned in and planted a kisses on her mons down to her clitoris where he gently sucked on the bud. Mercy's feet left the floor as Charon slung them over his shoulders giving him total access to her.

She lifted her shirt to fondle her breasts as he pushed a slickened finger inside of her. Going slowly at first he pushed in and out in time with his teasing sucks until he felt her relax around him. She moaned and pinched her nipples when he slipped a second finger inside of her and began to scissor his fingers and stretch her out. She moaned and let her head fall back, she focused on the feeling of feeling of his tongue lap around her folds and his fingers curling inside of her.

"Charon," she said with a pleading tone. He looked up at her with a hunger in his eyes and she shuddered. "I want you."

His cock twitched at the implication of her statement. It had been a long time since he had done this and he was pleased with himself for doing so well that she was beginning to beg for him.

He removed her legs from his shoulders and rose to kiss her. It was a slow, gentle kiss contrasted with the fire raging inside of him. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. She nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her. His cock rubbed against her pussy and he groaned ad the heat and the wetness of it. He took his cock in hand and guided himself to her entrance, he shuddered and moaned as he dipped the head inside of her and started to slowly push himself in.

She was tight silk wrapped around him and he thought that he should have added a third finger to his preparations, but she seemed to be enjoying his girth as she squirmed beneath him and pulled him in deeper.

"Oh, Charon," Mercy moaned and he came to a rest completely inside of her. He exhaled a heavy breath touched his forehead to hers. He kissed her with a sudden burst of zeal and began to roll his hips into her, pushing himself in and out of her. She tried to keep with his rocking pace but her hips stuttered and he started pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts.

He kept thrusting as he kissed her neck and moaned quietly. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. He brought his hand down from her breast to her clit and rubbed his tattered palm against her. She bucked up towards him and moaned loudly, he took that as a sign that she wasn't going to last long either and quickened his thrusts into her.

She reached her hand down to meet his and put her knowledge of her own body to use as she rubbed her clitoris. Relieved of duty, his hand wandered back up to her bouncing breasts and rolled the nipple in between his fingers. Her stuttering movements and fingers worked overtime as she moaned far louder than before making Charon's balls tighten even further.

"Charon, I've been thinking about this," she whispered into his ear, spurring him on. "Been thinking about your long hard cock for weeks now," she added. He looked at her in disbelief and she pulled him down into a kiss.

Mercy's body tightened up as she reached her end and she spasmed around his cock drawing out his own orgasm inside of her. He continued to thrust weakly as he spent himself until his hips came naturally to a stop. He looked down at his mistress who was flushed red with a halo of perspiration about her. When she opened her eyes she looked at him with a smile.

* * *

The walk out of the subway tunnels was done mostly in a comfortable silence. They hadn't talked about what this meant for them yet but Mercy felt optimistic about their future. She was going to have some explaining to do to her father when she found him, but she couldn't imagine him having a problem with Charon. The again, she couldn't imagine Charon wanting her, either.

They shared a look when they walked out into the glaring sunlight and Charon reached over and entwined his fingers with hers. They were going to be okay.


End file.
